ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors is a game developed by Koei and published by Level-5 in association with Activision and Namco It is released for the Wii U '''and '''Nintendo 3DS Story Taking place 4 years after Yo-Kai Sangokushi, the world within the story has expanded towards the USA; with new warriors and new kingdoms. But when the evil empire known as Dar-Kai Quadynasty appears in the center of the real world; it's up to Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper, Lord Enma and Hovernyan to defeat the villainous empire and save both of the story world and human worlds!! Gameplay Unlike the first Yo-Kai Sangokushi; the gameplay is based on Koei's Dynasty Warriors franchise; with it being a hack and slash instead of a tactical RPG. The warriors have health bars which deplete when damaged and can be replenished with food items. They also have special attack bars which can be filled up with spirits and unleash three special attacks: Standing, In Air and holding the ZR on the Wii U Gamepad (R button on 3DS). In replace of the Rage Meter is the Dynasty Link Gauge; which can turn certian Yokai into their real life (or fictional in this case...) counterparts from Dynasty Warriors; attacking their foes with the warrior's true rage attack. When the meter depletes, they turn back into Yo-Kai. List of Playable Warriors With the release of Yo-Kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura; there are over 600 characters to play as, including bosses from past games! The medallium is updated with new Merican General Yo-Kai based on characters from popular culture! Also, the Local Yokai make their presence in the game! But instead of being based on characters from the Three Kingdoms, they are based on the countries of Japan that they represent. It also features more characters from Samurai Cats, one of Koei's franchises. Brave Tribe * Achar ???? * Makura-gaeshi ???? * Pandle Jin Xuan * Undy Jin Xuan * Tanbo Jin Xuan * Cutta-nah Liu Du * Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du * Slacka-slash Liu Du * Brushido Ji Ling * Washogun Ji Ling * Lie-in Ma Dai * Lie-in Heart Ma Dai * Hissfit Zhang Liao * Zerberker Zhang Liao * Snartle Zhang Liao * Namanamahage Zhang Liao * Mochismo Yang Liang * Minochi Yang Liang * Issun Boy ???? * Nebuta 1 Tohoku * Nebuta 2 Tohoku * Hitsumabushi Chubu * Himatsubushi Chubu * Damajor Luke Triton * Damajor Nine Luke Triton * Helmsman Cao Ren * Reuknight Cao Ren * Corptain Cao Ren * Slicenrice Xu Huang * Flamurice Xu Huang * Tublappa Hua Xin * Soname Hua Xin * Gachin-Kozo Guan Ping * Tenkamuzo Guan Ping * Mudmunch Cao Hong * Nikuyaki Jack Sparrow * Shirakirisuzume ???? * Benkei Dian Wei * B3-NK1 Dian Wei * Blazion Zhang Fei * Awakened Blazion Zhang Fei * Quaken Zhang Fei * Siro Zhang Fei * Chansin Zhou Tai * Sheen Zhou Tai * Snee Zhou Tai * Gleam Zhou Tai * Hovernyan Cao Cao * Hovernyan Ace Cao Cao * Cao Cao (Samurai Cats) * Yo-Kai Guts K Yue Yi * Yo-Kai Guts F Yue Yi * Iballoon Bass Armstrong * Sushiyama Lü Meng * Kapunki Lü Meng * Beetler Zhong Hui * Beetall Zhoung Hui * Cruncha Zhoung Hui * Maskednyan Zhao Yun * Momotaronyan Zhao Yun * Nyankishi Susanō * Sergeant Burly Guan Yu * Marshal Burly Guan Yu * Demuncher Xu Shu * Devourer Xu Shu * Light Venoct Zhou Yu * Onigumo Yuan Shao * Hanzo Hayabusa * Kotaro Hayabusa * Tsubakihime Xiaoqiao * Bishamonten Fu Xi * Columbus ???? * Last Shogunyan Liubang * Shogunyan Liubang * Asura Achilles * Bushio Liubang * Oda Nobunyaga (Samurai Cats) * Inumaro Zhuge Dan Mysterious Tribe * Brokenbrella Wang Lei * Pittapat Kong Rong * Packer Kirby * Kuchisuberashi ???? * Snotsolong Liu Qi * Duchoo Liu Qi * D'wanna Cao Zhi * N'more Cao Zhi * Q'wit Cao Zhi * Wazzat Liu Shang * Maison du Wasure Liu Shang * Dummkap Liu Shang * Soramimizuku Wen Hu * Jigoku-mimizuku Wen Hu * Nandenaan Yang Hu * Sonaandaa Yang Hu * Faysoff Kong Zhou * Hanahojin Chen Gong * Hijouguchi ???? * Marunugget ???? * Pintocorn ???? * Kayaraburi ???? * Lafalotta Fan Yufeng * Blips Fan Yufeng * Tattletell Huang Yueying * Tattlecast Huang Yueying * Skranny Huang Yueying * G Baban Huang Yueying * Cupistol Guo Jai * Casanuva Guo Jai * Casanono Guo Jai * So-Sorree Du You * Bowminos Du You * Smogling Zhenji * Smogmella Zhenji * Detective Conyan Zhao Yun * Signibble Ma Jun * Signinton Ma Jun * Master Oden Ma Jun * Staticking Ma Jun * Failian Li Yan * Apelican Ma Teng * Fu ???? * Fu2 ???? * Sutton-kyo ???? * Ieay Balloon Boy * Rainbone Brook * Peraperaion Zhang Fei * Illoo Cheng Yu * Elloo Cheng Yu * Alloo Cheng Yu * Espy Zhang Zhao * Infour Zhang Zhao * Mirapo Mi Heng * Miradox Mi Heng * Mircle Mi Heng * Verygoodsir Zhuge Jin * Seidenki ???? * Nazotoki Sherlock * Kamikakushi Wei Zhongdao * Miss Terry Katrielle Layton * Nyanmajo Himiko * Otonakai Demoman * Tengu Ma Su * Flengu Ma Su * Kyubi Xun Yu * Frostail Xun Yu * Nue Ma Chao * Fumazaru Ma Chao * Onigama Yuan Shu * Shutendoji ???? * Bunny Mint Kasumi * Snow Rabbi Kasumi * Directator Chen Zhou * Hoteison King Mu * Edison Professor Layton * Kirakoma Tian Dan * Komashura Tian Dan Tough Tribe * Myccar Opa Opa * Dulluma Wen Chou * Darumacho Wen Chou * Goruma Wen Chou * Wotchagot Zhu Ran * Pride Shrimp Zhu Ran * Mayoiguruma Lu Su * Dassensha Lu Su * Terrorpotta Zhang Mancheng * Dokidokidoki Zhang Mancheng * Noway Xu Sheng * Impass Xu Sheng * Walldin Xu Sheng * Roughraff Wei Yan * Badude Wei Yan * Bruff Wei Yan * Brooklin Wei Yan * Amanjiru Sheriff Woody * Gyujiru Sheriff Woody * Ponkutsu Sima Fu * Rebone Sima Fu * Armsman ???? * Mimikin ???? * Oburger Wade Duck * Mauten Maero * Blowkade Zhou Cang * Ledballoon Zhou Cang * Sumosdon Shikoku * Yokozunadon Shikoku * Assozan Kyushu * Assokkazan Kyushu * Fidgephant Huang Gai * Touphant Huang Gai * Enduriphant Huang Gai * Zappary Lei Tong * Frazzel Lei Tong * Akkerakan ???? * Shireikan ???? * Swelton Xu Chu * Sing Kong ???? * Kameppa ???? * Okurairi Chen Tai * Kakusan Messenger * Mad Mountain Zhang He * Lava Lord Zhang He * Castelius III Tong Que Tai * Castelius II Tong Que Tai * Castelius I Tong Que Tai * Castelius Max Tong Que Tai * Inunyan Zhao Yun * Rhinoggin Deng Ai * Rhinormos Deng Ai * Hornaplenty Deng Ai * Kintaronyan Zhao Yun * Steaking King Midas * Robonyan Zhou Yun * Robonyan F Zhou Yun * Robonyan USA Zhou Yun * Robonyan No. 28 Zhou Yun * Goldenyan Zhou Yun * Dromp Chibi * Swosh Chibi * Toadal Dude Yuan Shu * Oyamori Yuan Shu * Gargaros Lü Bu * Orgalus Lü Bu * Orcanos Lü Bu * Kabukiroid Sima Yan * The Shark Killbane * El Sharkrero Killbane * Skyshariman Superman * Daikokuten Gyūki * Plantium Oni Xiang Yu * Gilgaros Xiang Yu * Gachinyan Zhou Yun * Noruka (Rank: S) * Neyokiyo ???? * Nyaminator Zhou Yun Charming Tribe * Leggly Xin Xianying * Piyopiyoko ???? * Hottocake Otatsu * Tazu-nyan (Samurai Cats) * Ikiataribatta ???? * Dazzabel Mishi * Rattelle Mishi * Skelebella Mishi * Cadin Yu Jin * Cadable Yu Jin * Singcada Yu Jin * Kotenpan Kenny McCormick * Obaguette Apollo Creed * Pupsicle Huangfu Song * Chillhuahua Huangfu Song * Swelterrer Huangfu Song * Unbelievabou Robin * Bad Boya Robin * Gekikara Boy Robin * Jumbelina Dushi * Boyclops Wang Lang * Kon-tan Lianshi * Wakarunner ???? * Necolumbus ???? * Demonade Olive Oyl * Baku Lishi * Whapir Lishi * Obaku-sama Lishi * Edokko Panda Kanto * Oedo Ninja Panda Kanto * Kanpe-chan Xingcai * Muchaburikko Xingcai * Walkappa Jiang Wei * Appak Jiang Wei * Supyo Jiang Wei * Jibanyan Liu Bei * B Jibanyan Liu Bei * Jibanyan A Liu Bei * Jibanyan S Liu Bei * Jibanyan King Liu Bei * Rudy Liu Bei * Ryubinyan (Samurai Cats) * Thornyan Zhao Yun * Baddinyan Zhao Yun * Buchinyan Zhao Yun * Komasan Sun Ce * Komane Sun Ce * B Komasan Sun Ce * Komasan A Sun Ce * Komasan S Sun Ce * Komasan Jack Sun Ce * Jibakoma Lu Xun * Komajiro Sun Quan * Komiger Sun Quan * Komajiro A Sun Quan * Komajiro S Sun Quan * Komajuro Sun Quan * Drizzelda Wang Yuanji * Nekidspeed Taishi Ci * Nanskunk ???? * Okiraccoon ???? * Otonabull ???? * Tamanokoshi ???? * Shmoopie Pan Zhang * Pinkipoo Pan Zhang * Pookivil Pan Zhang * Kemamon Ahui Nan * Wondernyan Zhao Yun * Jetnyan Zhao Yun * Sarunyan Zhao Yun * Tomnyan John "Soap" MacTavish * Tomnyan S John "Soap" MacTavish * KK Brothers Andy and Terry Bogard (Rank: B) * KK Brothers S Andy and Terry Bogard (Rank: S) * Frostina Xiaoqiao * Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Awakened Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Damona Daqiao * Melonyan Zhao Yun * Mikannyan Zhao Yun * Kiwinyan Zhao Yun * Grapenyan Zhao Yun * Strawbnyan Zhao Yun * Watermelnyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan S Zhao Yun * Emenyan Zhao Yun * Emenyan S Zhao Yun * Rubinyan Zhao Yun * Rubinyan S Zhao Yun * Topanyan Zhao Yun * Dianyan Zhao Yun * Robogappa Jiang Wei * Robokoma Sun Ce * Saliornyan Zhao Yun * Red J Liu Bei * Mighty Dog Sun Ce * Kamaitachi Jōun Takahashi * Nyakahashi Shōun (Samurai Cats) * Chocobonyan Liu Bei * Mooglinyan Zhao Yun * Puninyan Zhao Yun * Punikoma Sun Ce * Sushijiba Zhao Yun * Tenkoma Sun Ce * Faux Kappa Xiahou Dan * Tigappa Xiahou Dan * Master Nyada Sima Hui * Karasu Tengu Horō * Karura Horō * Benzaiten Li Lingqi * Spoilerina Beauty Yu (Legendary Yokai) * Otohime Xi Wangmu (Legendary Yokai) * Massaranyan Zhao Yun * Koma Mom Lady Wu * Koalanyan Zhao Yun * Tenko (Guest Star from Toukiden) * Nyabraham Linnyahn (Koei-Tecmo Holdings' Mascot) * Mr. Necky (Famicom Mascot) * Kung Fu Nyan Zhao Yun * Yamukyanyan Zhao Yun * Shigakunyan Zhao Yun * Mr. Nyanpachi Zhao Yun Heartful Tribe * Pallysol Li Dan * Mo-saku ???? * Harmory ???? * Wanston Zhang Yun * Grubsnitch Zhang Yun * Wiglin Guan Suo * Wakame Star Guan Suo * Steppa Guan Xing * Rhyth Bao Sanniang * Mozuku-sensei Guan Suo * Hungramps Huang Zhong * Hungorge Huang Zhong * Grainpa Huang Zhong * Hungry G Huang Zhong * Toungus Bian Shi * Nurse Toungus Bian Shi * Sunao Jian Yong * Oyama Sunao Jian Yong * Libertynyan Zhao Yun * Furozukin Sanzang * Furoral Sanzang * Afro 13 ???? * Tentekomi ???? * Ashitagirl Juliet Starling * Docchitsukazu ???? * Pochit ???? * Happycane Okinawa * Tokimekibi Okinawa * Lodo Yang Song * Okanenider Yang Song * Chippa Yang Song * Gnomey Zhang Lu * High Gnomey Zhang Lu * Enerfly Jiang Wan * Enefly Jiang Wan * Betterfly Jiang Wan * Peppillion Jiang Wan * Predictabull ???? * Smashibull ???? * Don-chan * Ray O'Light Sima Zhao * Old Saint Trick Fei Yi * Old Fortune Fei Yi * Kangaeroo ???? * Hanashikami ???? * Sundae Papa Popeye * Gattenmeier Rosie the Riveter * Ecoloji Hu Lie * EthanIttele ???? * Country Ba'aba Huang Yueying * Happiere Sun Jian * Awakened Happiere Sun Jian * Reversa Sun Jian * Reversette Sun Jian * Kijinyan Zhao Yun * Happy-san Dōsan Saitō * Lady Toothpaste Betty Boop * Robo-G Huang Zhong * Rollen Kuai Yue * Dubbles Kuai Yue * Karakasa-majin Zhang He * Urashimanyan Zhao Yun * Itareri-tsukuseri Lady Hayakawa * Hanyakawa-dono (Samurai Cats( * Papa Bolt Meng Huo * Uncle Infinite Meng Huo * Mama Aura Zhurong * Auntie Heart Zhurong * Kyryn Cao Pi * Ikkaku Cao Pi * Speedy W The Flash * Kung Fu Mach The Flash * Darwin ???? * Elder Bloom Sun Tzu * Bourgeois G Sun Tzu * Saitō Doranyan Shady Tribe * Yarusenasu ???? * Chikurima ???? * Chirakashikerai Ji Ling * Leadoni Zhang Song * Mynimo Zhang Song * Ake Yue Jin * Payn Yue Jin * Agon Yue Jin * Herbiboy Xiahou Ba * Niku-kui Otoko Xiahou Ba * Wydeawake Zhang Xiu * KANTETSU Zhang Xiu * Tsubuyaki Gerry Lane * Tsureet Gerry Lane * Negatibuzz ???? * Moskevil ???? * Scritchy ???? * Dimmy Huang Zu * Blandon Huang Zu * Nul Huang Zu * Karikari Bacon ???? * Suspicioni Han Xuan * Tantroni Han Xuan * Contrarioni Han Xuan * Genghisghis Khan Hokkaido * Chinghisghis Han Hokkaido * Hidabat Ju Shou * Awakened Hidabat Ju Shou * Abodabat Ju Shou * Belfree Ju Shou * Yoink ???? * Dorobockun ???? * Geekun ???? * Hacking ???? * Yoodooit Zou Ci * Count Zapaway Zhang Yan * Jikochu Li Su * Jikoken-o ???? * Inchicken ???? * Annojoe ???? * Aitttimes ???? * Gojidatsuji ???? * Tengloom Fa Zheng * Nird Fa Zheng * K'Mon-K'Mon Ling Tong * Matenou Ling Tong * Lee-fujin Wang Yi * Dracunyan Zhou Yu * Kapper Xiahou Dun * Darisu Lou Xian * USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Sima Yi (Football Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Marine Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Army Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Racecar Driver Outfit) * B-USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Queen Sima Yi * Captian Thunder Sima Yi * Slimamander Liu Ye * Slimamander S Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * Negasus Gongsun Zan * Neighfarious Gongsun Zan * Gutsy Bones King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Diamant Dokuro King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Timidevil Guo Si * Beelzebold Guo Si * Count Cavity Guo Si * Eyesoar Xiahou Yuan * Kirameki Xiahou Yuan * Greesel Jia Xu * Awevil Jia Xu * Wobblewok Li Ru * Yami Kyubi Xun Yu * Professor Zero ???? * Dr. Kagemura ???? * Poofessor Confucius (Legendary) * Soruka (Rank: S) * Nurarihyon King Mu * Demon Okure ???? * Ambassador Gorgeous ???? * Nyatorri Hanzō Eerie Tribe * Kaeri Tie ???? * Yabuletter ???? * Tenohira-gaeshi ???? * Ashidematoi ???? * Coughkoff Liao Hua * Hurchin Liao Hua * Droplette Cai Mao * Drizzle Cai Mao * Slush Cai Mao * Alhail Cai Mao * Gush Cai Mao * Peckpocket Xu Rong * Bunbundori Xu Rong * Rockabelly Xu Rong * Otomorashi Han Zhong * Bakuon-narashi Han Zhong * Buhu Zhao Fan * Flumpy Zhao Fan * Shreek Zhao Fan * Manjimutt Lu Shi * Multimutt Lu Shi * Sir Berus Lu Shi * Prison Breaker Cao Zhang * Roverita Nuwa * Roverita S Nuwa * Perrouette Nuwa * Curita Nuwa * Mogrelita Nuwa * Furgus Pang Tong * Fusafusan Pang Tong * Taikomochi Agent 47 * Gomathree Agent 47 * Nosirs Yuan Brothers * Kibandoll Ayane * Fuankan ???? * Taraimawashi ???? * Chatalie Sun Luban * Nagatha Sun Luban * Dismerelda Wu Goutai * Shimeppoina Wu Goutai * Danke Sand Chugoku * No Sankyu-nyudo Chugoku * Papa Windbag Yan Baihu * Ben Tover Wang Yun * Compunzer Guo Tu * Lamedian Guo Tu * Ohitori-sama ???? * Tenparunba ???? * Koshipanda ???? * Cheeksqueak Yang Feng * Cuttincheez Yang Feng * Toiletta Cai Wenji * Foiletta Cai Wenji * Robomenken Lu Shi * Kerchirashi ???? * Unlucky-san ???? * Yoocha ???? * Grumples Zoushi * Everfore Zoushi * Eterna Zoushi * Sproink ???? * Sproink S ???? * Hoggles ???? * Darknyan Cao Cao * Kimetemaou ???? * Otoroshi ???? * Insomni Diaochan * Sandi Diaochan * Arachnus Yuan Shao * Awakened Arachnus Yuan Shao * Jorogumo Yuan Shao * Origin Dr. Manhattan * Phantom Dr. Manhattan * Saki-Chan Naotora Ii * Dandoodle Huo Qubing * Batan Q Buddha * Bushiper Zhao Yun * Giant Santa ???? Slippery Tribe * Cricky Fu Shiren * Bungee Kyusu Wang Jun * Maimaipace ???? * Dasocks ???? * Addaconda ???? * Noko Liu Shan * Bloominoko Liu Shan * Pandanoko Liu Shan * Tsuchinoko Seijin Liu Shan * Snaggly Dong Bai * Kongaragal Dong Bai * Ottamagator ???? * Nammonite ???? * Kaigyo Guan Yinping * Heheheel Pang Ji * Croonger Pang Ji * Urnaconda Pang Ji * Takoyakki Kinki * Takoyakijin Kinki * Fishpicable Li Jue * Rageon Li Jue * Tunatic Li Jue * Flushback Xun You * Omoidashi Xun You * Irewig Cao Zhen * Firewig Cao Zhen * Draggie Liu Yu * Dragon Lord Liu Yu * Azure Dragon Liu Yu * Mermaidyn Sun Shangxiang * Yao Bukini Sun Shangxiang * Izanami Sun Shangxiang * Dinoshi Yoshi * D-Rex Yoshi * Dodzilla Yoshi * Lady Longnek Zhang Chunhua * Whisper Zhuge Liang * Whisbe Zhuge Liang * Whisbaba Zhuge Liang * Whismallow Man Zhuge Liang * Minimallow Man Zhuge Liang * Kirisugirisu ???? * Hipparidako ???? * Takorami ???? * Daiz Tao Qian * Confuze Tao Qian * Chummer Huche'er * Shrook Huche'er * Spenp ???? * Almi ???? * Babblong Yi Ji * Bananose Yi Ji * Chocobanana Yi Ji * Horyu Liu Biao * Robonoko Liu Shan * Robo Draggie Liu Yu * Abura-sumashi ???? * Copperled Ding Yuan * Cynake Ding Yuan * Slitheref Ding Yuan * SV Snaggerjag Gan Ning * SV Snaggerjag S Gan Ning * Styx Mk. VI Gan Ning * Oreryu Liu Biao * Venoct Zhou Yu * Shadow Venoct Zhou Yu * Awakened Venoct Zhou Yu * Senpoku-konpoku ???? * Ebisu ???? * Yamatan Shi Huangdi * Steve Jaws ???? * Mark Shachiberg ???? Wicked Tribe * Unfairy Guo Huai * Unkaind ???? * Untidy Du Yu * Unpleasent Jia Chong * Unkeen Wen Yang * Wicked Tublappa Hua Xin * Wicked Mudmunch Cao Hong * Wicked Smogmella Lady Zhen * Wicked Faux Kappa Xiahou Dan * Wicked Pallysol Li Dan * Wicked Gnomey Zhang Lu * Wicked Predictabull ???? * Wicked Furgus Pang Tong * Wicked Mermaidyn Sun Shangxiang * Wicked Lady Longnek Zhang Chunhua * Samayo Kaima ???? * Takuramu Kaima ???? * Yurameku Kaima ???? * Kin and Gin Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans) * Do ???? * Tokio Ubaune Empress He Other Yokai * Android Yamada Captain Price (Rank: B) * Lord Enma Emperor Xian (Rank: S) * Jibazombienyan Zhou Yun * Jinmenzombieken ???? * Namazombiehage Zhang Liao * Zombie Soldier * Zombie Dimmy ???? * Zombie Mimizuku ???? * Zombie Oni Lu Bu Legendary Pages These are the legendary pages that can summon legendary Yo-Kai by collecting certian Yo-Kai. Some through the story and some through the Crank-A-Kai. Columbus * * * * * * * * Bushinyan Liubang * Jibanyan Liu Bei * Jibanyan S Liu Bei * B Jibanyan Li Bei * Sailornyan Zhao Yun * Robonyan Model F Zhao Yun * Jibanyan King Liu Bei * Rudy Liu Bei * Tomnyan John "Soap" MacTavish Last Bushinyan Liubang * * * * * * * * Edison Professor Layton * * * * * * * * Komashura Yuan Tan * * * * * * * * Kirakoma Yuan Tan * * * * * * * * Gilgaros Xiang Yu * * * * * * * * Platnium Oni Xiang Yu * * * * * * * * Otohime Xi Wangmu * * * * * * * * Spoilerina Beauty Yu * * * * * * * * Elder Bloom Sun Tzu * * * * * * * * Bourgeois G Sun Tzu * * * * * * * * Poofessor Confusius * * * * * * * * Dandoodle Huo Qubing * * * * * * * * Batan Q Buddha * * * * * * * * Yamatan Shi Huangdi * * * * * * * * List of Weapons This is a list of the various weapons in game. When paired with a Commander Yo-Kai that favors a certian weapon, they will be able to unleash powerful EX Attacks; which can cause some chaos on the battlefield! Brave Weapons * Oopsie Arrows (Owner: Achar) * Fluffed Up Pillow (Owner: Makura-gaeshi) * Pointy Toothpick (Owner: Pandle Jin Xuan) * Flinchless Toothpick (Owner: Undy Jin Xuan) * Tanned Toothpick (Owner: Tanbo Jin Xuan) * Slumped Sword (Owner: Cutta-nah Liu Du) * Quadruple Slumped Sword (Owner: Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du) * Slacker's Quadruple Sword (Owner: Slacka-slash Liu Du) * Scrubbing Sword (Owner: Brushido Ji Ling) * Spick and Span Sword (Owner: Washogun Ji Ling) * Naptime Paintbrush (Owner: Lie-in Ma Dai) * Procrastination Paintbrush (Owner: Lie-in Heart Ma Dai) * Tantrum Axes (Owner: Hissfit Zhang Liao) * Anger Management Axes (Owner: Zerberker Zhang Liao) * Naughty Brat Blades (Owner: Snartle Zhang Liao) * ???? Mysterious Weapons * Broken Blowgun (Owner: Brokenbrella Wang Lei) Tough Weapons * Car Crash Cannons (Owner: Myccar Opa Opa) Charming Weapons * Sexy Sword and Sheild (Owner: Leggly) Heartful Weapons * Hombre Halberd (Owner: Pallysol) Shady Weapons *???? Eerie Weapons * ???? Slippery Weapons *???? Wicked Weapons *???? Other Character Weapons *???? Legendary Weapons *???? Bosses This is a list of bosses that appear in the story mode and challenge mode missions. There are also some new bosses from Yo-Kai Watch 3 as well as the anime. * Slimamander Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * Sproink ???? * Hoggles ???? * SV Snaggerjag ???? * Styx Mk. VI ???? * Massiface Hua Xiong * Clipso Hua Xiong * Phantasmurai ???? * Spooklunk ???? * Tarantutor ???? * Dr. Maddiman Hua Tuo * Dr. Nogut Hua Tuo * McKraken Dong Zhou * McKraken Dong Zhou (Second Form) * Squisker Dong Zhou * Duwheel ???? * Darubeemabee ???? * Chirpster ???? * Tsudzura Chun Daruma ???? * Wobblewok ???? * Gargaros Lu Bu * Ogralus Lu Bu * Orcanos Lu Bu * Tsunodaruma Lu Bu * Zombie Oni Lu Bu * Oni King Lu Bu * Gashadokuro King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Diamant Dokuro King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Derukuitataki Han Sui * G Baban ???? * Prison Breaker Cao Zhang * Whismallow Man ???? * Robonyan No. 28 ???? * Akamaneki ???? * Akamaneki Gold ???? * Shirokoma ???? * Shirokoma Gold ???? * Awakened Hi No Shin * Robonyan 3000 ???? * Captian Thunder ???? * Captian Thunder (Serious Mode) ???? * Pink Emperor ???? * Galactalian ???? * Super Manager ???? * Yopple-kun ???? * Warurobo V5 ???? * Kagenyan Lui Bei * Kagekoma Sun Quan * Kagepyon Sima Yi List of Levels There are a ton of battles to go through, most locations are from Springdale to St. Peanutsberg; the Yo-Kai World to The Gogogo Godtower; and so much more!